


Dorothea's Writing

by Elennare



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Dorothea had always preferred writing novels to diaries.





	Dorothea's Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'diary' challenge at fan_flashworks. Set during WWII.

Dorothea always wrote; her mother kept stacks of her writing in the attic, from her first one-page stories, through teenage multi-notebook sagas, to single-sentence minimalistic university experiments. Always fiction, though; narrating her life never seemed as much fun as inventing exciting tales. Even when she did borrow from real events - Tom and the Margoletta, Titty dowsing - they could always be made more thrilling, turned into novels rather than diaries or chronicles.  
The irony, of course, was that now when her life as a codebreaker would have made a novel without a single embellishment, she was forbidden to write a word.


End file.
